


Febdurarary 2017

by WattStalf



Series: Naritaverse Months 16-17 [25]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not All Tags Apply to All Chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: A series of drabbles for, as the title suggests, Febdurarary. Prompts are -ing verbs, given in the chapter titles.





	1. Dancing (Shingen x Emilia)

Since they don’t have a wedding with a reception, considering they marry on the spur of the moment at the courthouse, Emilia never gets her first dance with her husband. Now, neither she nor Shingen have ever really been very big dancers, and neither of them are particularly coordinated. In fact, Emilia is really only not klutzy when she’s doing work, for whatever reason.

But when she thinks about the fact that she’s never had their first dance, she gets a little sad, even though she should know better. It isn’t as if their marriage is suffering as a result, and she’s honestly more than happy enough with him as they are. She tries to keep her feelings to herself, but Shingen can read her better than she realizes, and it isn’t long before he catches on that something is bugging her.

“It’s nothing,” she tries to lie, but he’ll have none of that, and pesters her until she finally admits what’s on her mind.

“If that’s the way you feel, then we’ll just have to take time out of our schedules for ballroom dancing lessons!”

This goes just about as disastrously as one might expect.


	2. Blushing (Seiji x Mika)

Mika likes the way she blushes with her new face. There is something even more alluring about it, about the way a shy expression comes across. She’s always been alluring, she knows, and even before the big change she was beautiful. It’s just that she wasn’t the right kind of beautiful, and she had to make a sacrifice for love.

But she loves the way she blushes with her new face, and the way she bites her lip and the way she feigns bashfulness, and she can understand why this would be the sort of face Seiji would fall so blindingly in love with. And she doesn’t mind becoming it for his sake, and she doesn’t mind forsaking her former self. In the end, she got Seiji and she became even more beautiful, and that seems like a pretty good deal to her.


	3. Sharing (Shingen x Emilia x Egor)

Egor is a charming man. His work usually doesn’t involve him putting these skills to use, but sometimes it does, and it’s very useful when the time comes. He’s an incredibly charming man, and he’s aware of this fact, but he doesn’t really think about the way it follows him outside of work, the way it follows him into his everyday life.

That is, until he finds himself caught between Shingen and Emilia, the married couple bickering over who gets to sleep next to him tonight, and he remembers that he charmed those two without even trying, and that he charmed his way right into a relationship with the both of them. And so, he reminds them that they have to share him and sleeps in between them.


	4. Hiding (Shinra x Celty)

Shinra doesn’t actually like hiding things, but he does what is necessary. That is what he has always told himself, and it’s hard to feel guilty when you know that you’re doing what you have to. It’s hard for him to feel guilty when there’s something he has to hide, a secret he has to keep, when he knows that this is the only way to keep Celty by his side.

And everything he does, he does out of his love for her, and his absolute  _ need _ to keep her by his side. His own happiness depends on it, depends on  _ her _ , and he’ll be damned if he ever lets that slip away, even if it means doing things that others might think he should feel guilty for. But it’s hard to feel guilty for hiding things, as much as he doesn’t like doing it, when he knows that it’s necessary.


	5. Missing (Erika x Walker x Kasane)

Kasane never really knew what she was missing, but she knew that she was missing something, and that was why she was so determined to find someone who could love her. However, she never expected falling for someone like Erika, and she never expected falling for someone like Walker, and she  _ never  _ expected to end up with both of them, and for the three of them to be together so evenly.

But that is how things play out, and she comes to learn how it feels to be loved, not just by one person, but by two people, and how it feels to share her love between the two of them. She learns what she was missing and more, and the two of them are more than happy to help make up for lost time.


	6. Loving (Shingen x Emilia)

Shingen falls in love again, despite once convincing himself that he would never do such a thing again. Emilia falls in love for the first time, knowing nothing about romantic relationships. The two of them are opposites in matters of love, and their stories don’t match at all, yet they intersect.

When he falls in love again, it’s with her, and she is falling in love for the very first time. Somehow, their opposite stories link up, intersecting, and he takes his second chance while she goes out on a limb.


	7. Dying (Shinra x Celty)

One of these days, she knows Shinra’s going to die; that's just how it has to be, and she slowly convinces herself that, when the time comes, it'll be much easier to accept than she thinks.


	8. Wanting (Seiji x Mika)

Sometimes there is something different to Seiji’s eyes; a brief flash of something  _ different _ , that others might not be able to perceive, but Mika knows him better than anyone. She sees it, every time, and she knows that that look is meant only for her. He may look at her face and see the one he truly loves, but that face is where the resemblance ends.

The different look, the flash of  _ something _ , is directed at her because it is directed at her body. She can only do so much to him, but he is only a young man, and there are things that he wants that she can give him, and these are things that the woman he loves cannot offer him.


	9. Needing (Masaomi x Saki x Anri x Mikado)

The four of them need each other. They need to all be together, and if even one of them is missing, it isn’t the same. Saki and Masaomi were together before, and things did not work out perfectly; Anri and Mikado spent a lot of time alone together, and they always noticed Masaomi’s absence more than anything. But when the three of them were together, it was never enough, and it isn’t until he brings Saki into their lives that it starts to work out.

The four of them all need each other, for different reasons and in different ways, and together, things finally start to feel right for all of them.


	10. Helping (Erika x Kasane)

“Here, let me help you,” Erika murmurs, her voice low and playful as she reaches to pull down Kasane’s zipper.

“I’m sure I can reach it on my own,” the older woman replies. “I got the dress on by myself, after all.”

“But it’s more fun this way,” she teases, dragging the zipper down while wrapping an arm around Kasane from behind. “Isn’t it?”

The two have been trying on costumes all afternoon, but now, Erika’s mind has wandered to other things, and even as she questions Kasane, the woman doesn’t seem to have any answers. Despite remaining mostly stoic, it’s easy for Erika to tell when she’s gotten flustered.


	11. Showing (Walker x Saburo)

“I’m never gonna understand. You know that, right?” Saburo sounds exhausted as he speaks, but Walker isn’t deterred.

“It just takes the right level of immersion! You’ve just barely scraped, the surface, my friend!” he replies. “Plus, we have to find the perfect genre for you. Once we get you hooked with something like that, I can work on refining your tastes, but until then, we can work with the basics.”

“Refining my tastes? What the hell does that even mean?”

Walker just ignores him, going on to explain more and more that he can’t hope to wrap his head around. The two of them haven’t even made their relationship, if that’s what it is, entirely official, but already, Walker is on a mission.


	12. Wishing (Shizuo x Tom x Vorona)

Tom starts wishing for Shizuo to find someone when he starts to realize his own feelings. Even as he comes to understand that he has feelings for the other man, he also comes to believe that he isn’t the right one for him, and so he wishes for Shizuo to find someone who is right for him.

Vorona seems like the perfect candidate, but the more time he spends with her, the more Tom comes to care for  _ her _ as well. It’s almost fitting, he thinks, that he would end up falling for both of them, but it’s frustrating as all hell. Still, he wishes the best for both of them, and hopes that they’ll be happy together.

And yet they seem to think that he belongs with them as well, and he finds himself in the middle before he realizes what’s happening.


	13. Working (Shingen x Emilia x Egor)

Sometimes they both work late, and Egor comes in to an empty house. He’s still getting used to the fact that he’s welcome here whenever he’s in town; that this is, in essence, his home too. When they aren’t home, it doesn’t feel right and he feels like he’s intruding on something, even though they insist that he shouldn’t worry about it.

He’s away with his own work so often that it doesn’t help the adjustment, but both Shingen and Emilia have welcomed him into their lives, and both are always elated to come home from work and discover that he’s waiting for them there. Usually, it’s such a surprise that they want to make an occasion out of it, and they want to make the most of their time with him before he’s called away again.


	14. Lying (Seiji x Mika)

She doesn’t care if he never tells her he loves her; if he’s not being sincere, Mika doesn’t want to hear it, and she wouldn’t want Seiji to lie to her.


	15. Seeing (Erika x Walker x Kasane)

“I’m seeing someone,” says Kasane, but she isn’t talking to anyone. She says this to herself, as if in rehearsal for the future. This is the first time in her entire life that that phrase has been true, but even now, it isn’t entirely true.

“I’m seeing someone,” she repeats, more excited that she’ll ever let on, but it’s not accurate, and she isn’t sure how to phrase what the situation really is. Perhaps she’ll have to ask the two of them. She’s seeing both Erika and Walker, in what they assure her is a perfectly natural arrangement, but it’s all new to her, newer than the concept of a relationship in general.

“I’m seeing two someones,” she tries, and decides she’ll have to ask them and work on it.


	16. Walking (Seiji x Mika)

She walks around town clinging to his arm, and Mika is proud of herself and proud of the man she loves. It doesn’t matter how he really feels about her as long as he is happy, and as long as she is on his arm like this. As long as he is hers, she doesn’t care if she is his or not, and as long as everyone sees them, and everyone knows that  _ she _ the only one who clings to Seiji, she is proud.


	17. Crying (Shinra x Celty)

Sometimes she loves it and sometimes she hates it, the easy way Shinra reads her emotions, and the way he can tell that she’s crying even though she has no tears to shed.


	18. Hearing (Shingen x Emilia)

“What are you doing in here?” asks Emilia with a smile as her husband enters the lab she’s currently working in. She’s supposed to be working alone, and he should be on his way home by now, but he’s stopped by to visit her before heading out.

“I just wanted to hear your voice,” he replies. “Is everything going well?”

“You’re not here to check on me, are you?” she asks with a pout. “I’m doing just fine on my own, you know!”

“Now, now, if anyone is aware of how competent you are, it’s me,” says Shingen. “Like I said, I just wanted to hear your voice.”


	19. Hating (Shinra x Izaya)

Izaya doesn’t hate his friend.

Izaya doesn’t feel  _ anything _ for his friend, outside of his general fascination and his own sort of love.

Or, at least, that’s what he wants to feel, and that’s what he continues to say that he feels, though there are other feelings that creep in over time, and he wonders if the jealousy he once felt toward Shinra has evolved into something more.

But he doesn’t hate his friend, he decides, and he doesn’t feel anything for his friend.

He never thinks about the possibility of truly loving him.


	20. Shopping (Saki x Anri)

The last time Anri went shopping with a friend like this was junior high, and all she did was follow behind Mika and tell her that she looked good and that whatever she picked out was sure to catch the eye of whoever she had her heart set on at the time. She’s never gone shopping for herself with someone else, and when Saki invites her out, she isn’t sure what to make of it all.

Saki admits that it’s been a while for her, that she’s lost most of her close friends over the years, and that she isn’t used to this herself. She assures her that they’ll both be out of their element and that that doesn’t matter. The two of them will figure this out together, just as they have been everything else about their relationship.


	21. Eating (Shingen x Emilia x Egor)

Shingen notices something very odd about Egor over the course of their new relationship. Emilia was not blessed with any sort of culinary skill, and he’s sure that she knows that, but sometimes, she gets really excited about the prospect of cooking and tries her best to improve. Even though she never does, he always willingly eats it to be nice, because it’s his wife and she cooked for him, and if he rejected that, what sort of man would he be?

He never has the chance to tell Egor about this before she decides to cook for him as well, but it appears that he doesn’t have to, because Egor is incredibly nice, even enthusiastic about her cooking. At first, Shingen could believe that he’s just doing what he has to do to make Emilia feel good, but when he starts directly  _ asking _ for her to cook for him, Shingen isn’t so sure, and the question arises.

_ Does he actually  _ like _ it or something? _


	22. Living (Shingen x Emilia x Egor)

“We want you to live with us,” says Shingen, and Egor explains that he's never in one place for long.

“But you could be with us whenever you could!” says Emilia, and he explains that that wouldn't be very often, and that it would hardly count as living with them.

“It's living with us if we say it is,” says Shingen, waving a hand like it doesn't matter.

“Just give up already!” says Emilia, beaming and looking all too proud of herself.

When he finds himself faced with that flawless logic, he really can't find a reason to say no.


	23. Falling (Shingen x Emilia)

Shingen knows better than to fall in love with a coworker, and he knows better than to fall in love with a woman more than half his age, and he knows better than to fall in love at all, when it's never gotten him anywhere good before. He knows better than to even  _ think _ about doing any of these things, and yet he finds himself doing them all at once and, try as he might, he can't get Emilia out of his mind.

Shingen knows better than to fall in love with her, but she won't let go of him, and the matter is entirely out of his hands before he realizes it.


	24. Liking (Seiji x Mika)

Mika’s always said she’s been in love before. Usually, she skips straight past “liking” someone, and immediately goes for “loving” them. That’s just the way she does things, though her sort of love is almost always rejected, and then she’s left looking for the next one. But Seiji is different from the ones before him.

From the beginning, she knows he’s different, but when he rejects her, she isn’t deterred. Even when he goes so far as to threaten her with the police, she isn’t deterred, and even when he says he has someone else he loves, she isn’t deterred. Unlike before, she never gives up, not even when things get truly difficult, and she wonders if she was ever really in love before.

Perhaps she really was just “in like” with the others; perhaps Seiji has been her first love all along.


	25. Watching (Shinra x Celty)

Celty’s always been watching Shinra, from the day she was brought into his life and made into some sort of caretaker, back when she had no idea how to look after a human child. Maybe he looked after himself more back then, but she was there and she tried. She’s watched him as he went through school, she’s watched him grow, she’s watched him change, and she’s watched him slowly become the sort of person he is today.

But, despite watching him so closely for so long, she isn’t sure when she started to see him differently.


	26. Waiting (Shinra x Celty)

He waits for her for so long that it might seem like it's not worth waiting for. Shinra knows better, however, and no matter how long it takes, he knows it's worth the wait. Celty is bound to come around someday, because that's just the way it's meant to be.

He knows that just as well as he knows that it's going to be very worth the wait, and he knows that everything will be perfect, once he has her and can keep her. It's just going to take a little more time, he always reminds himself, until he feels her growing closer to him, watches her as she begins to fall, at long last.

In the end, of course, it's more than worth the wait.


	27. Teaching (Shingen x Emilia)

Everyone has something that they think they need to teach Emilia when she gets hired; Shingen can tell that she’s competent, but there’s something about having a young woman in the labs that makes everyone think that there’s no way she really knows what she’s doing. She made it through school too fast, she’s got to need some help adjusting, it’s all just a fluke...he hears so much of it that he wonders if there’s any truth to the rumors, seeing how quickly they spread.

But working with her just once is enough to convince him otherwise. She is not as brilliant as her records say; she is even  _ more _ brilliant than her records say, and if there’s anyone who needs to be teaching in this situation, he thinks that she might have a thing or two to show her co-workers.

And he isn’t just saying that because he has a bias. His crush on her is entirely unrelated.


	28. Sleeping (Shingen x Emilia x Egor)

Sleeping in between two people is certainly something that takes some getting used to, but since the two of them insist on sharing him equally, Egor doesn’t have much of a choice. And, in the end, it’s pleasant, having someone on either side holding tight to him, sharing warmth and giving him a sense of comfort that is fairly rare for him.

However, once Emilia starts kicking, all comfort goes out the window, and he wishes that he could convince Shingen to lay in the middle instead.


End file.
